


Мудак, каких не видывал свет

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), WN (W_N)



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Мудак, каких не видывал свет

Бутчер — мудак, каких не видывал свет, и Хьюи готов отдать руку на отсечение, что никто не решится с ним в этом поспорить. Бутчер — невыносимый фанатик, одержимый одной только целью: отомстить Хоумлендеру, отомстить Воут и суперам — всем до единого. Он не признаёт в них людей, отрицает способность к сочувствию и считает, что суперы — абсолютное зло, которое нужно искоренить. Когда Бутчер палит из ружья в Энни — посреди центрального парка, средь бела дня, Хьюи думает, что тот окончательно спятил. Но и сам он не лучше, раз слепо идёт следом за Бутчером и позволяет ему снова втянуть себя во всё это дерьмо.

— Ты сдурел? — кричит Хьюи, захлёбываясь от ярости, и он действительно, по-настоящему зол.

— Она тебе не пара, — холодно отвечает Бутчер, — и я велел тебе держаться подальше от этой девки.

— Ты велел?! Ты мне, блядь, кто? Надзиратель? Или, может быть, ты — мой отец? Хотя нет, он бы никогда не стал так со мной обращаться.

— Я отстрелю тебе яйца, если ты ещё раз приблизишься к ней хотя бы на дюйм, — предупреждает Бутчер, и, судя по тону, он совершенно точно не шутит.

Хьюи хочется врезать ему, сломать нос, разбить бровь — что угодно, лишь бы как-нибудь выместить злобу и выпустить пар. Он замахивается, но в последний момент Бутчер резко хватает его за запястье.

— Неужели она так важна для тебя, эта сучка? — он припечатывает Хьюи к стене, больно заламывая его руку, и шепчет: — Иногда полезно думать не только членом, малыш.

Он налегает на Хьюи всей тяжестью, так что тот отчётливо чувствует шевеление между своих ягодиц, а после тревожно сглатывает и, видимо, совершает большую ошибку, но отвечает:

— По-моему, членом сейчас думаешь ты.

— Ты мелкий говнюк, — шипит Бутчер, пока Хьюи разворачивается к нему, — и у тебя не хватает мозгов, чтобы понять, во что ты на этот раз вляпался.

— Тогда, может быть, просветишь меня? Или как?

— Ты готов выпрыгнуть из штанов — и ради кого? Ради глупой тёлочки на стероидах? — продолжает Бутчер, не отступая.

— Ну уж точно не ради тебя, — едко бросает Хьюи. — Нет, ты в целом, вполне ничего, но не думаю… Блядь, я просто хочу жить нормальной жизнью.

— Нормальной? — усмехается Бутчер. — Боюсь, Хьюи, с этим ты опоздал.

Правда колет глаза, но Хьюи не хочет сдаваться.

— Ты ведь ни хуя не въезжаешь, да? — он смотрит прямо на Бутчера, и жёсткий ответный взгляд не придаёт ясности мыслям, наоборот, только сильней их запутывает. — С Энни у меня хотя бы был шанс…

— Она никогда не примет тебя. Не после того, что ты сделал, — уверенно говорит Бутчер, внезапно отходя в сторону. — Давай упростим задачу: я трахну тебя — и ты оставишь её в покое.

— Бутчер, нет! — Хьюи таращится на него чуть ли не с ужасом. — Господи, да у тебя совсем крыша поехала.

— Правда? — Бутчер скалится и подходит на шаг ближе. Вероятно, он уже всё решил, и нет смысла ходить вокруг да около.

— Ты мудак.

— Тебе нравятся мудаки.

— Я не гей.

— Ты хоть сам в это веришь?

— Я… я ненавижу тебя!

— Кончай пиздеть.

В ушах у Хьюи шумит, сердце глухо колотится. Он нервно сглатывает и задаёт последний вопрос:

— У меня есть право выбора?

— Не думаю, что оно тебе нужно.

Бутчер резко наваливается сверху, трётся членом о пах и набрасывается на Хьюи, бесцеремонно просовывая язык в его рот, мокро вылизывая изнутри и толкаясь навстречу.

Хьюи не думал, что всё будет так. Сколько раз он боялся признаться себе, что его тянет к этому мудаку, столько же раз он хотел послать его нахуй, да и просто хотел.

Губы Бутчера жёсткие и колючие, но всё это теперь не имеет значения, он целуется как заведённый, так жадно, неистово.

— Развернись, — выдыхает Бутчер ему прямо в рот.

Хьюи еле переставляет ноги, но тотчас подчиняется: поворачивается спиной, упирается лбом в твёрдую тёплую стену. И когда Бутчер разбирается с его джинсами, а затем приспускает их вместе с бельём, у Хьюи уже стоит.

— Хороший мальчик.

Пальцы Бутчера ловко смыкаются на приподнятом члене, задавая неровный темп, посылая импульсы в мозг.

Хьюи слышит, как Бутчер расстёгивает штаны — громко лязгает молния, раздаётся шуршание ткани.

— Будет больно? — вдруг спрашивает Хьюи.

— Увидишь. — Не разжимая ладонь, Бутчер дрочит одновременно ему и себе, а затем притирается членом к его голой заднице, продолжая уверенно двигать рукой. Он обводит головку и дышит так шумно, что у Хьюи почти кружится голова. Хьюи больше не злится, ему даже не стыдно от того, что сейчас ему так хорошо.

Он сплетается пальцами с пальцами Бутчера, но тот сразу же убирает ладонь.

— Дальше сам, малыш.

— Перестань называть меня так, — оскорбляется Хьюи, но в ответ Бутчер только пыхтит и несильно кусает его чуть повыше плеча. 

— Эй!

— Заткнись.

Надо же, он не любит болтать, машинально думает Хьюи, но ему глубоко наплевать на пристрастия Бутчера, пока тот влажно трётся о его зад, методично подводя к краю.

Когда Бутчер перестаёт это делать, Хьюи слышит свой сдавленный стон — разочарованный, полный досады. Вот чёрт.

Но уже в следующий миг Бутчер снова касается кожи. Хлёстко шлёпает Хьюи — один раз, второй, и, выпуская из пальцев свой член, раздвигает его ягодицы, подбираясь так близко, как только возможно. Громко сплёвывает и проталкивает один палец внутрь.

— У тебя нет какой-нибудь смазки? — задыхаясь, бормочет Хьюи, пережидая боль.

— Я похож на любителя этой хуйни?

— Бутчер, блядь!

— Не вертись. 

Не вертеться, конечно. Хьюи ёрзает, кое-как умудряясь стоять, пока Бутчер растягивает тугую дырку уже не одним пальцем, а сразу тремя. Хьюи чувствует, как по щекам текут слёзы, но по-прежнему хочет дойти до конца.

Неожиданно Бутчер отодвигается, вынимает пальцы, отходит назад. 

— Ничего не получится.

— Нет! Подожди! — протестующе выдыхает Хьюи. — Ты был прав, я не хочу выбирать. Просто трахни меня. Пожалуйста.

— Тогда приготовься, малыш, — предупреждает Бутчер.

Хьюи задерживает дыхание, понимая, что лучше бы так не делал.

Бутчер вновь смачивает дырку слюной, приставляет член и толкается — осторожно, входя лишь на пару дюймов, а потом так же плавно выходит назад. Он даёт Хьюи время, возможность привыкнуть, с каждым разом толкаясь немного сильней, увеличивая скорость и амплитуду, пока Хьюи не начинает стонать, умоляя как следует трахнуть его.

Бутчер хмыкает:

— Давно бы так.

Он вбивается резче, держа Хьюи за пояс, погружаясь в него на всю глубину, в своей грубой, типично бутчеровской манере, и отчего-то это заводит Хьюи настолько, что он и сам перестаёт сдерживаться, уже вовсю насаживаясь на член.

Боль отступает, переплавляется в похоть, и Хьюи знает: должно быть именно так. До искр из глаз, до изнеможения и обязательно до победного конца.

Когда у Хьюи немеют ноги и он почти сползает по неровной стене, Бутчер вдруг слишком сильно тянет его на себя и, войдя особенно глубоко, кончает, ещё какое-то время двигаясь там, внутри.

— Твоя очередь, — хрипло говорит Бутчер и, не дожидаясь ответа, кладёт свою ладонь поверх пальцев Хьюи, по-быстрому доводя до оргазма его.

— Что теперь? — Хьюи едва не валится на пол и старается отдышаться, почему-то боясь посмотреть на Бутчера.

— Как договаривались: я тебя трахнул — ты забываешь о тёлочке.

— И… и всё? — он наконец поднимает взгляд.

— Ну а чего ты хотел? Всё по-честному, — Бутчер застёгивается, и, подхватив пальто, решительно направляется к выходу.

— Нет! Нет, всё просто не может быть так, ты не оставишь меня здесь! Бутчер! Эй!

Да уж, действительно, — размышляет Хьюи, когда дверь за ним закрывается, — Бутчер — полнейший мудак. Но зато секс с ним выходит отличный.


End file.
